


Better, stronger

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] [Pré-First Avenger]Steve s'entraîne au combat avec Bucky, dans l'espoir d'être admis dans l'armée malgré sa frêle stature et sa santé fragile... mais Bucky n'est pas forcément d'accord avec les rêves de carrière de son meilleur ami, et tente de le dissuader, préoccupé par son bien-être.[Skinny!Steve]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut en me promenant tranquillement sur Internet que j'ai fini par découvrir que Bucky avait entraîné Steve avant que celui-ci ne tente de s'enrôler dans l'armée. J'ai donc tout aussi tranquillement décidé d'écrire un petit truc sur ça ^_^'

Bucky esquiva un coup, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il n'était pas du tout en train de botter les fesses d'un abruti qui l'aurait importuné par hasard dans la rue, loin de là au contraire. Il essayait de rester une proie facile – chose difficile après avoir été trois fois champion de boxe amateur – pour son adversaire actuel... qui n'était autre que le frêle Steve Rogers.

Les États-Unis venaient d'entrer en guerre contre l'Allemagne et le Japon, et le gouvernement en appelait aux citoyens pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Steve en avait fait son cheval de bataille – sans mauvais jeu de mot –, et avait demandé à son meilleur ami de l'entraîner pour maximiser ses chances d'être accepté.

Bucky était tout sauf d'accord avec la démarche de son ami. Steve était petit, maigre, peu endurant à l'effort physique, et d'une santé plus que fragile. Même s'il réussissait par miracle à passer l'examen médical, le camp d'entraînement ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Ses qualités morales ne l'aideraient pas à vaincre, cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, le brun avait décidé d'accéder à la demande du blond, dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il se serait rendu compte que, physiquement parlant, il n'était pas apte à se battre pour son pays.

Bucky avait sous-estimé la volonté de Steve. Tous les matins, lors de leur jogging, il s'accrochait avec une force insoupçonnée à la cadence de Barnes – quitte à terminer avec une crise d'asthme effrayante. Tous les soirs, au club de boxe, il s'appliquait à porter les meilleurs coups dont sa frêle stature était capable. Jamais il n'avait jeté l'éponge, mais même si Bucky reconnaissait les quelques petites victoires remportées par son meilleur ami, il savait aussi que celles-ci ne suffiraient pas.

Une douleur à l'épaule gauche le fit se reconcentrer sur le petit jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, et qui cette fois-ci venait d'atteindre sa cible. Steve, torse nu laissant apparaître sa maigreur maladive, était dégoulinant de sueur et avait le visage rouge pivoine à cause de l'effort demandé par le combat. Son souffle était erratique, et ce fut cela plus que le reste qui alarma Bucky.

\- Pas mal, fit-il en frottant son épaule douloureuse. Mais tu respires mal, on devrait faire une pause.

Pour une fois, Steve ne rechigna pas, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en enlevant ses gants. Il passa ensuite une main tremblante dans ses cheveux détrempés, visiblement à bout de force après toutes ces séances d'entraînement trop intense.

Bucky vint de planter devant lui, et le blond leva un regard interrogateur sur lui. « Il est temps de lui faire entendre raison une bonne fois pour toutes », pensa le brun en fixant ces yeux bleus hypnotisants.

\- Ce n'est pas une pause qu'il te faut, Stevie, c'est arrêter totalement cette folie. Tu es épuisé, tu manges encore moins qu'avant, et tu as perdu du poids. Tu te rends compte, Steve ? Tu es déjà trop maigre pour ta propre santé, et tu as encore maigri ! Ne mets pas ta santé en danger comme ça, s'il te plaît. Arrête ce délire... fais-le pour moi. Je m'inquiètes pour toi, tu comprends ?

Steve baissa le regard et soupira.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je veux le faire, Buck, marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur une fissure dans le parquet. Tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderais à atteindre mon objectif.

\- Ton objectif n'est pas réaliste ! Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas ta place dans un camp d'entraînement militaire, tu n'as pas la forme physique pour le faire. J'aurais réellement aimé pouvoir t'aider à faire ce que tu as envie de faire, Stevie – servir ton pays sur les champs de bataille –, mais je ne ne peux pas accomplir de miracles.

Bucky vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Steve, l'attirant contre lui. Il tremblait – de froid, d'exténuation, de larmes contenues ?

\- Tu sais, tu as d'autres moyens d'aider ton pays pendant cette guerre, lui glissa-t-il plus calmement. Tu dessines super bien, tu pourrais te proposer pour les journaux de propagande militaire, non ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être sur les lignes de front, mais ça a tout de même son utilité pendant un conflit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, fit Steve dans un souffle.

\- Je sais, _punk_ , mais parfois, on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut. On fait avec ce qu'on a déjà... Je suis désolé pour toi, sincèrement.

Steve se serra un peu plus contre son meilleur ami, toujours tremblant. Bucky, de son autre main, fourragea dans son sac de sport, posé juste à côté, et en ressortit une veste chaude, dont il couvrit Steve. Le blond accepta son geste avec gratitude. Bucky le garda contre lui et lui frictionna le dos, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'estompent.

Peut-être que Steve ne serait jamais un grand athlète, mais sa plus grande force résidait dans ce qui se cachait dans ce frêle et petit corps.

**Author's Note:**

> Mignon ? Nul ? Je vous laisse me le dire dans les commentaires ;)
> 
> Steve serait « peu endurant à l'effort physique » selon Bucky... je me demande bien comment il a découvert ça ;D … Bon, oui, je sais, vous allez me dire pendant un jogging ou quelque chose comme ça, mais laissez-moi me noyer dans un océan de Stucky bon sang xD Même si, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, je n'ai pas explicitement mentionné le couple dans mon OS x')


End file.
